


极光，木屋与你

by sakiiiii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakiiiii/pseuds/sakiiiii
Summary: 第一次独立开车，特别破烂儿，散架玩具三轮车.美食节目番外的吧.





	极光，木屋与你

*美食节目背景.设定不变.天总带着你牛去极光顺便找了小木屋过夜然后干一些不可描述的事情.没有常识全他喵私设，不好意思我胖虎就是个胖虎.第一次自己开车真的很不好吃，注意避雷.勿上升真人谁上升谁空调没氟.ooc严重且都属于在下.吱吱作响的玩具脚踏车.

-

两人都各自请了假，道了歉，然后接受节目组的祝福后，回到他们的家里去收拾行李。这是个没有什么目的的旅行，没有摄像师，没有亲朋好友，只有一台摄像机来记录他们二人最不平凡的生活。羽绒服，冲锋衣，小暖炉，打火石，摄像机和备用电池，三大瓶水，几盒方便面，三个罐头，便是他们在那里待一个晚上所需要的全部东西。其实还有，那就是羽生结弦说什么也想带过去的一瓶可乐，一小瓶润滑剂和一盒套子。金博洋对此翻了无数个白眼，说：“你到那里没裹成熊就不错了吧，还有心思做这些？”

“情趣嘛，这也算是我们的蜜月旅行。”

北欧，挪威，他们并不是第一次来。羽生结弦因为取景需要，金博洋曾来这里极地探险。起初想去的是格陵兰岛，但被金博洋一口回绝，理由是到了那里羽生会抱着他的大腿求回家。

“我们主要待在市区，不是每个晚上都有极光的，我也不能向你保证我们去的那天一定能看到极光。”

“没关系哦。”

他们带着上次的大箱子，又加了个小箱子，一人背着一个登山包（金博洋为了在市区显得酷一些还带了个斜挎包），提着大包小包的他们从东京飞往了挪威。

漫长的飞行总是为了为了看到最独特的风景。

到了挪威，先睡上一觉，第二天在酒店耗耗时间，第三天前往特罗姆瑟。明明是挪威最大的交通枢纽，却不直接前往那里，对此羽生结弦有点不解，但还是由着恋人的想法，毕竟在野外，他说的算。

“特罗姆瑟算啥野外，啥都有，人也多，跟你讲，世界人民看极光都在这儿看，要不是我找到关系租了个小木屋你还感受不到乐趣了！”

“那我们为什么要带这么多食物和水？…这不是景区吗？”

“小笨蛋不是你说想体验野外生存的吗！要不要我去给你捕鱼捉虫？”

“…不用了，谢谢天天。”

金博洋很熟练的带着他找到了那个偏僻的地方。没人打扰，人烟稀少，没有群山环绕，但却是最好的地理位置。一间小木屋孤零零的在平地上，有灯光，外面有生起的火，里面有毛毯和一张大床，桌子上有欢迎贺卡和挪威人吃的上等熏鱼，还有一个电暖壶。屋顶有薄薄一层雪顶，支着梯子。周围静谧而美好，毫无大城市的喧嚣，也没有动物的吵闹。这么一个福地，是他们一直憧憬的地方。

“哇哦…这太厉害了天天，我爱你。”把两个登山包放在屋子里，插上小暖炉，然后走到屋外呼吸自然空气，也交换了他们到特罗姆瑟后的第一个吻。

温柔又黏腻。

“我饿了，去把熏鱼吃了。”

“好的天天，喝可乐嘛？”

把整个人交给大自然，没有任何约束。不用注意饮食，不用注意形象，用手撕着熏鱼，叼在嘴里，把可乐的瓶盖打开，递给金博洋。

“如果别人要知道小仙男原来是这个样子，怕不都要脱粉。”

“那又怎样，人活的要自在，不是吗？”

打开了一盒方便面，煮上热水，很虔诚的说“いただきます”便开始狼吞虎咽。时不时抢一口对方碗里的，又时不时用叉子挑起面条喂给对方。

特罗姆瑟完全不冷，白天也就零下几度，夜晚凉一点，但对于两个东北人来说完全算不上什么。吃完饭出去透气，想，如果人老了，在这里买个房子，每天晚上在极光下牵着手，不受任何拘束。假如他们抽烟，那就是别样一番情绪，可惜他们谁也不抽，那就需要别的情趣了。

金博洋带着羽生结弦两手空空去山顶，那里的风景是别具一番风味，能感觉身处云端，跟极光零距离接触。羽生笑，那不会很刺眼吗，金博洋推了下他的胸口，嘲笑他没情趣。

“綺麗だね。”

“是吧。”

站在山顶上，手牵着手，迎来今夜第一抹绿光。

等极光延伸到了他们的头顶上，羽生结弦抱着金博洋包裹在冲锋衣下的脖颈，狠狠的亲上去。

“唔……”

唇齿交错，跟着极光舞动。交换着唾液，探索更深的地方。

“哈啊…你到处发 情！”

“只觉得现在的场景超适合接吻。

“愛してる、ボーヤン。”

站得高看得远，俯视整个空间，灯火和人群变成了小点，隐约能听到嬉笑和音乐声。几家靠近市区的酒吧门前的彩色霓虹灯很是显眼，看近一点，很多摄影师已经摆好了三脚架，开始记录全程。

“啊！…相机在屋子里！”金博洋一拍脑门想起了这家伙，可一会儿下山一会儿上山会很累，而且光线不好很容易失足。正当他决定着要不要拿手机凑合一下，羽生结弦按住了他的手，摇摇头。

“我们的眼睛就足矣。”

金博洋愣了愣，然后笑着答应。

他们像小孩子一样用眼睛模仿着相机快门，直到眼睛花了才停下来，然后一起大声的笑。

“果然跟照片上的很不一样呢，我还没有见过这么好看的极光…啊天天，你的眼睛！”

“…啊？怎么了？红了？”

“都是彩色的极光哦。”他慢慢靠近，吻上他的左眼——包含了世界上最美丽的极光，最美丽的色彩，和这只眼睛主人的爱人。

睫毛忽闪忽闪的，扎的羽生嘴有些痒，但很舒服，他久久不愿离开。金博洋也保持着姿势，最后轻轻抱住了他。

“目の中では、この世界だ。”

“你就是我的整个世界。”

风吹的有些狠了，金博洋决定拉着羽生结弦下山。他走一步，然后回头，脚卡在岩石和雪里，扶着他的肩膀扶他走下来。反反复复，脚终于落地了。两人快速跑回木屋外的火堆前，席地而坐，缩着脖子把手套摘下来暖手。

“要是带一包棉花糖就好了，找几根木棍，在这儿烤烤，多好。”

羽生只烤了一会儿，便起身走回木屋，把登山包里的绒被拿出来，扑在木屋的小阳台上，又把那一层厚厚的双人被拿出来，扔在绒被上。

“你干嘛！不怕感冒啊！”

羽生把插着充电宝的小暖炉拿出来，笑着回答：“山下完全不冷哦。”

“谁说怕冷来着！”

“天天带了打火石，坐飞机的时候差点就被拦下了。”

“你给我拿来！天总告诉你什么叫真正的实用！”他也起身，跑到地里捡零七八碎的树枝，接过羽生递来的打火石，在确保不会烧到木屋最近的地方点了火。

周围又亮了一度。

“我告诉你啊，晚上最低温度零下十多度，不想感冒躺会儿就得！听见没有！”

“我会尽量快一点的哦，我可不想让天天头疼。”

两人把厚重的衣服脱掉，只剩最里面的衬衫和底裤，钻进凉飕飕的被子里打了个寒战，然后挤在一起。

羽生结弦像树袋熊一样趴在金博洋的身上，冰凉的脸蹭着他热热的脖子，后者差点没一脚把他踹出去。不得不说被子真的很暖和，阳台很宽敞，视野很棒，一层小栅栏完全不阻挡视线，被绒被覆盖住的木地板一点也不难受，反而倒给人别样一番感觉，就像在日式房屋里睡的地铺一样。

“天天…”

“嗯？”

“超棒的…”

“嗯。”

“我们做吧。”

“……嗯”

（玩具三轮儿预警）

羽生结弦一改之前的慵懒，掀开被子，压在金博洋身上，像他唯一一部爱情电影一样，慢慢的，但是无比深情的吻上他的唇。舌头描绘着他漂亮的唇形，接着是更深的探入，金博洋也很配合的张开嘴，让他能更好的与他交缠。舌与舌共舞，从里到外，交换着唾液，从小心翼翼到无拘无束，终于在金博洋快喘不过气的时候放开了他，拉出一条银丝，带出来的津液滴在锁骨上。羽生低下头，把不知道是谁的东西舔掉，接着在他的锁骨上留下专属印记。舌尖继续描绘锁骨，延长的水痕跟天上的极光对应，最后留下一个红印。

外面很冷，羽生结弦的吻又把他们点燃了。黑夜被极光点燃，这欲望…又是被谁？

羽生结弦把金博洋身上最后的遮挡褪去，扒下裤子，只留一层内裤，自己也是同样的。衣服被扔到旁边，体温升高的两人在被子里紧紧相拥，没有任何间隔。

“天天，真的做吗”

“刚刚是谁说做的！”

“明天还要走很多路…我怕…”

“你真是够了yuzu，今晚只能一次。”

金博洋一个用力推到身上的羽生结弦，两人换了位置。现在是羽生来欣赏极光和他心爱的人了。金博洋在他的胸前不轻不重的咬了一口，然后躺在了他的旁边，好像发出了“来扑到我吧”的邀请。

“我才懒得在上面，怪累的。”

“那你就好好的享受吧天天。”羽生结弦又拿回了主权，头凑到脖颈处，一路向下走。经过胸前的两点，一边用手，一边用嘴。张口含住右胸，慢慢的围着那颗绕圈，最后停留在最中间，用牙小心翼翼的碰触，听到了他的一阵轻喘。两人不是第一次第二次，但大多数时间都在拍摄，最近是好多了，羽生也让金博洋慢慢的适应了自己。今天的他简直温柔的可怕，这让金博洋有点不爽。

“要做快做行不行，磨磨唧唧的算什么男人。”

“天天…是在质疑我的能力？”

他没回答，只是拉着他的脖子主动献上一个吻，随后松开，乖乖躺好。

羽生结弦也不再忍耐，快速褪去两人的内裤后钻到被子里，用温度偏凉的手去抚弄他微微抬头的欲望。

“我…你快点别磨蹭…”

“但天天还是先释放一次吧？”手指在还没怎么抬起头的欲望上轻轻扫过，感受到它跳动了一下，然后握住，开始上下动。

“唔…唔嗯…啊啊不行…”在他的精心照顾下，金博洋的很快抬起了头。羽生结弦用拇指摩挲着顶端，金博洋一个没忍住，猝不及防的射出来了。

羽生没去管那些在他们身上的液体，从旁边拿过润滑剂和套子，挤一点在手心里，然后把手伸向他的后庭，轻松的伸出第一根和第二根手指。最近磨合的很快，金博洋也能比较轻松的接纳，但润滑剂的冰凉还是让他微微颤抖，缩紧身体，夹着羽生的两根手指。

“天天放松，不然没法继续哦。”

“嗯……好凉……”

“再忍一下天天，很快就会热起来的。”

伸出第三根手指，轻轻挠着他的内壁。金博洋紧紧抓着羽生结弦的后背，还没等多久就让他抽出手指，把他身上的内裤脱下，用出他现在能使出的最大力气把他拉到自己身上。

“赶紧的，进来…。”

“我还没戴——”

“那种东西不需要…你…你进不进来…”他用手去抚摸羽生已经涨的不行的巨大，得到了后者的惊呼。羽生无奈的笑了笑，撩起他的刘海，吻上额头。

“遵命，我的天天。”

然后就是猛的进入。

“唔啊……嗯…好…好胀…太大了…”

金博洋咬着自己的手指。刚刚一直没注意，没想到这家伙已经这么急不可耐了，他的欲望又往里顶了几下，金博洋也由他去了。他很自觉的在吸住几秒后慢慢放松，羽生也发现今天特别配合的小孩儿，亲着他的颈部，开始抽插。淫靡的水声和喘息，在特罗姆瑟的木屋外。极光继续在夜空里保持它的绚丽。

“再…再快一点…啊啊！…嗯……——！”

羽生结弦熟知他的敏感点，又顶撞了几下后成功的找到，咬着金博洋的耳垂，开始对那个点发起冲击。

“不行…我要……去了…!”

“再等等哦天天，跟我一起…”

果然，他进来的时候，整个人都热起来了，跟冷风相撞，感觉无比舒服。裹着被子还不至于感冒发烧，这大概就是极限了。

羽生结弦又在他的体内抽插了几十下后，两人一起到了顶峰。

粘哒哒的液体完全分不清是谁的，两人无心去管，相拥在一起喘着气。

“回屋…”

“不，再看会儿极光。我们来这一次可不容易哦。”

金博洋往他怀里凑了凑，然后抬起头看天空。

“…你挡住我了。”

“那就看我吧，我觉得我或许比极光好看，是吧天天？”

end.

写了六天终于写完了_(:з」∠)_逐渐失去耐心那就让你们速战速决_(:з」……别打在下在下什么都不懂真的球球你们别打别喷…  
再也不开车了！

**Author's Note:**

> 真的再也不自己开车了，太他喵辣鸡了.  
> 指不定什么时候删了.


End file.
